Etre parent, mon combat, par Splinter
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Splinter, en relisant son journal, se demande où il a échoué dans son éducation...
1. Prologue

Octobre, 1997.

J'ai mal. J'ai perdu mon humanité. J'ai perdu ma place dans la société. En échange, le destin m'a encombré de l'existence de quatre créatures. J'ai tout fait pour les semer, mais une m'a suivie, peu importe mes détours jusqu'ici. Les trois autres ont suivi la première…

Je présume que je devrais m'en sentir responsable. Je les ai achetés, comme compagnie pas trop exigeante. Je les ai entrainés malgré elles dans ce combat. Puis je les ai échappés dans ce liquide qui m'a éclaboussé et dérobé la seule chose qui me restait. Mon corps.

En ce moment, elle me regarde, d'un regard fixe. Elles ont sûrement faim mais elles ne peuvent pas parler. Elles sont prises au piège ici, avec moi dans cet environnement hostile que sont les égouts new-yorkais. Je ne savais où cacher ma monstruosité et d'ailleurs connaissant peu cette ville où j'étais encore un étranger. Je suis encore trop choqué pour m'occuper de ces créatures. Si je fais comme si elles n'existaient pas, peut-être qu'elles s'en iront. Il me suffit d'éloigner celle aux yeux bleus. Celle aux yeux de phosphores suit toujours celle-là comme son ombre. Les deux autres, d'apparence plus chétives semblent craintives et hésitent peu à suivre les deux dominantes. Si celle aux yeux bleus tourne sa carapace, je serai débarrassé également des autres. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent. Je vais leur indiquer de l'eau potable dans le réservoir de l'aqueduc. Pour la nourriture, elles se débrouilleront. Ce sont des animaux, des reptiles, même sous cette apparence difforme. Elles doivent avoir un instinct de survie. Même sous cette apparence difforme Mais qui suis-je pour juger de l'apparence. Moi, un rat géant. Pourtant, je ne perçois aucun dégout dans ces paisibles yeux de lac sous un ciel d'été. ..


	2. ABCD

Octobre 1997

C'est le troisième jour. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis. Je devrais remonter à la surface au moins nuitamment, afin de récupérer quelques biens, mais j'ai peur de croiser des regards de dégoûts ou d'effroi. Les créatures et moi avons bu. Celle aux yeux bleus, l'A, m'a semblé reconnaissante, alors que les autres ne m'accordaient pas un regard. Il y en a une, C, d'un vert plus olivâtre qui semble fasciné par son environnement qu'elle étudie sans arrêt. La plus petite, D, aux yeux bleus aussi, semble craintive et se cache derrière les autres. Celle au vert le plus vif, B, me surveille et semble méfiante. Leur présence me pèse. Je pourrais, à la limite, supporter la tranquille. Pour ne pas être complètement seul. Mais les autres la suivront. Leur supériorité numérique me rend presque jaloux. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a pas d'autre rat monstrueux que moi ici…

La faim m'étourdit. Je vais méditer. Peut-être trouvais-je la solution ou le détachement nécessaire pour accepter ce sort qui est désormais le mien.

Même jour.

En méditant, lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai senti la créature A s'approcher. Je n'ai pas réagi car elle n'a jamais eu d'attitude agressive, contrairement à B. Et si je devais mourir, et bien ça serait mon destin. Je ne senti plus de mouvement, mais je savais qu'elle était tout près. J'ouvris les yeux, vaincu par la curiosité. A, assise en position de lotus, méditait à mes côtés, les yeux fermés, sa respiration synchronisée à la mienne. Cela me toucha. Cette tortue cherchait mon approbation, peu importe mon apparence. Peut-être le karma était moins rigoureux que je ne le pensais. Nous sommes demeurés ainsi plus d'une heure. Je voulais tester sa patience. Elle ne bougea pas. Les autres B, C et D, nous regardaient avec curiosité, mais ne se joignirent pas à nous. Elles doivent être stupides. Peut-être le liquide vert à modifier l'intelligence de celle-ci, la rendant plus humaine que les autres. A la fin de ma méditation, je pris cette tortue à part et par signe, je lui expliquais qu'elle pouvait demeurer avec moi, mais pas les autres. Alors que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, j'eus un sursaut de dégoût. Un rat, un vrai, se faufila entre nous. A me regarda, surprise, ne comprenant que ce qui semblait être un cousin de moi, puisse susciter chez-moi autant de crainte. Alors, cela me stupéfia. Prestement, sans même regarder, A saisi le rat. Un tel reflexe, digne du ninja que j'étais, me surprit chez un animal réputé pour sa lenteur. La bestiole se débattait dans la petite main d'A, pas plus grosse que celle d'un bambin de trois ans. Elle tendit le rat vers C qui hocha la tête, puis, remis la vermine à B. Tout en me regardant, B broya le cou de la bête. Un tel instinct meurtrier, chez une créature si jeune me surprit et ne m'incita pas à la garder près de moi. Je fus tiré de mes pensée par A qui pointa sa bouche et me tendit le rat mort. Je compris, elles désiraient manger et me demandait d'apprêter le repas. J'eus un frisson de dégoût, mais je reconnus mourir de faim. Sous les yeux intéressés de C, j'alluma un feu, dépeça l'animal et le fit cuire. Lorsque je relevai la tête, B me souriait, mais du genre de sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, un rat mort à chaque main.

Avec peu d'appétit malgré ma faim dévorante, je pris la première bouchée. C'était moins mauvais que je l'avais craint. A partagea avec B son rat et C avec D. Je pensais les tortues herbivores, mais ce n'est pas comme si dans les égouts poussaient des herbes fraiches. Un cri primal de joie me fit relever les yeux. C avait allumé un second feu d'elle-même. Donc, j'avais jugé trop vite. A et C sont loin d'être stupides. Elles peuvent apprendre, imiter. M'occuper de ces deux-là serait un divertissement dans cette noirceur. Cela ne pouvait être une consolation pour ce que j'avais perdu au Japon, mais légèrement mieux que la solitude complète. Leur silence était ce qui me dérangeait le plus à leur propos. Peut-être pourrais-je leur apprendre parler ? J'essaya en faisant mettre A et C devant moi, mais les deux autres ne les lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. A m'écouta avec patience et fit de son mieux pour produire avec obéissance des sons. C ne put y tenir et se leva pour m'ouvrir la bouche et observer les mouvements de ma langue. Puis, victorieuse C, me nomma avec exagération à A et me pointa :

-Hamato.

A sourit et répondit avec enthousiaste :

-Hamato.

B ne dit rien et arbora un air boudeur mais D se mit à produire des AO. D était de toute évidence la plus jeune, et je ne pouvais peut-être pas légitimement lui en demander plus. Éventuellement, elle aurait peut-être les capacités de ses ainées. B par contre était récalcitrante. Son sourire mauvais alors qu'elle exhibait les cadavres de rat me paraissait de mauvais augure. Survivre à 4, serait plus aisé qu'à 5. J'appris aux tortues une dizaine d'autres mots puis les félicitai de leur progrès. J'expliqua par geste que le feu peut -être destructeur, mais que si nous l'éteignions, nous aurions froid. Nous sommes peut-être seulement au début d'octobre, mais un début de fraicheur se fait sentir tout de même dans l'air humide des égouts. A fit signe aux autres de dormir, qu'elle allait surveiller. J'ai perdu la notion du temps ici-bas, je ne sais quand il est jour ou nuit, mais, ayant confiance en A, j'ai décidé de dormir, dès avoir terminé de coucher sur papier les évènements de la journée. Dieu merci, j'ai trouvé au moins ce cahier et ce stylo, qui me fait sentir moins seul.


	3. Piégé

Octobre 1997,

Cela fait une semaine maintenant. Les tortues font des progrès stupéfiants, le vocabulaire de A et C est constitué d'une cinquantaine de mots déjà. La plus jeune n'en connait pas plus que quelques-uns et la rebelle refuse de parler. Je dois être un excellent professeur. Si seulement j'avais à nouveau des élèves dignes de ce nom, comme au Japon. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge qu'elles peuvent avoir. Puisque leur vie avant ma rencontre n'était constituée de rien, j'ai décidé de compter le 29 septembre comme leur anniversaire de naissance, bien que je ne sache pas si leur accorder une date de naissance est utile. Pourraient-elles survivre sans moi ? Elles ne sont pas encore autonomes et je ne sais si elles le seront jamais, malgré que C sache faire du feu et à montrer la façon de le faire à A et B, ce qui m'a donné froid dans le dos. J'avoue que B a révélé une utilité : il est celui qui attrape le plus de rats. Désormais aussi, il les écorche et les dépèce lui-même avec une joie malsaine. Cette créature m'effraie, mais aucune des autres ne semblent partager ma répulsion. A, ma favorite, au contraire, le choisi spontanément comme partenaire de jeu. Je ne comprends pas qu'une créature aussi docile et calme que A puisse éprouver l'envie de la compagnie de la sauvage B. Effectivement, comme des enfants, les tortues jouent entre elles parfois, maintenant qu'elles ont à boire et à manger. Ce matin, je les ai regardés avec presque de l'intérêt. Il faut dire qu'entre des murs de brique et un groupe de bambins, même monstrueux, qui jouent, le choix est facile à faire. Et au moins, elles ne hurlent pas en me voyant, comme de véritables enfants feraient. J'ai peu connu d'enfants joueurs. Miwa m'a été enlevé à dix mois et les jeunes élèves du Dojo Hamato étaient plus âgés et très disciplinés.

J'ai caressé l'espoir que mon état était peut-être provisoire, mais en une semaine, je n'ai pas encore changé. Nous finissions la première semaine d'octobre et il commence à faire froid. Je dois remonter à la surface, chercher des vêtements, des couvertures, de la nourriture qu'il me restait et quelques souvenirs. J'ai expliqué à A que je devais partir mais que j'allais revenir. J'aurai pu profiter du moment et lui demander de m'accompagner et la séparer des autres, mais je savais qu'elle refuserait de laisser ses sœurs. J'aurai pu aussi prendre B et lui fracasser le crâne à l'écart, mais comment expliquer ensuite sa disparition ? De même, me trouver seul avec elle me répugnait.

Je suis donc monté seul à la surface, attendant la nuit. J'ai forcé le verrou de la porte de mon petit appartement et j'ai rempli deux sacs de tout ce que je pouvais en termes de vêtements et couvertures. Je suis sorti, j'ai jeté les sacs pleins dans les égouts et je suis remonté pour prendre deux sacs de nourriture. Puis même manège, pour d'autres biens. Lorsque je suis redescendu, les quatre tortues m'attendaient avec les quatre sacs précédents à leurs pieds.

Nous aider Hamato Yoshi, m'annonça A.

Elle fit signe à B, C et D de prendre chacune un sac et toutes obéirent, même B qui prit deux sacs. Je fus surpris de leur force physique. A me sourit et prit mes deux sacs que je tenais en main également.

-Rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Je remontai une dernière fois, ayant les bras libres pour chercher d'autres objets : des armes, des livres, un jeu de cartes et un d'échecs, des couverts. De quoi humaniser mon exil…

En redescendant, je m'aperçus que je reprenais mécaniquement le chemin au bout duquel se trouvait les tortues. J'aurai pu en profiter pour les semer. Mais soudain, je me suis figé.

A n'était pas venu m'aider. Elle était venue me piéger, tenant en otage mes seules ressources.

Sous ce sourire adorable et soumis, A, haute comme trois pommes, était un redoutable stratège.


	4. La renaissance

Octobre 1997,

J'ai arrêté rapidement d'écrire hier, car je cherche à ménager mes chandelles. Le jour, il fait sombre, mais on peut y voir. J'ai ai ramené plus d'une vingtaine de mon ancien chez-moi, qui me servait pour méditer, mais je dois les économiser.

Aujourd'hui, A et C regardent des livres ensembles. Elles veulent apprendre à lire. A a une façon si touchante de demander qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser. J'ai apporté, me suivant du Japon, quelques imageries et livres de contes illustrés qui appartenaient à Miwa. Alors que je racontais une histoire à A, lové sur mes genoux où un grand frère parle à sa petite sœur, après qu'il ait passé au travers des imageries, A secoua la tête et pointa les autres.

-Moi, pas une soeur, moi garçon.

-Non, tu n'es pas un garçon. Tu es une adorable petite fille.

A me regarda d'un air sérieux et se redressa. Soudain, elle sorti son membre de son ventre. J'ignore comment cela s'appelle, je ne connais rien à l'anatomie des tortues, mais c'était incontestable : A avait un pénis. Elle exhiba les autres à nouveau :

-Tous garçons.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais assumé qu'elles étaient des filles. En fait, sauf B, qui semblait être trop cruel pour être du sexe féminin. Cela me fit drôle. Toute ma vie, j'avais voulu des garçons. Mais de vrais garçons. Pas des accidents, des erreurs scientifiques.

A me demanda ensuite une question qui me heurta. Il me nomma et se pointa et pointa ses frères. A voulait savoir leurs noms.

Devais-je nommer ces créatures ? Les nommer était un aveu de responsabilité, une reconnaissance de leur existence. En étais-je capable ?

C était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre d'arts, expliquant les illustrations à D, qui s'extasiait : joli, joli, répétait-il. D aussi était adorable.

Il regardait la dame à l'hermine dont la grâce et les yeux bleus allongés me firent aussitôt penser à A. J'ignorais le nom du modèle et je ne pouvais donner un nom de fille à A qui venait de me donner une preuve irréfutable de sa virilité. Alors, je dis la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit :

-Tu es Léonardo, ai-je répondu à la tortue comblée sur mes genoux.

D accourut :

-Moi ? Moi ?

Je ne savais que dire de nouveau, C regardait le David de Michel-Ange.

-Tu es Michelangelo.

D tenta de répéter son nom mais n'arriva pas plus loin que « Mickey »

C choisi son nom au hasard en pointant une image : il serait Donatello.

Seul B boudait et ne sembla pas trouvé important d'être nommé, mais Léonardo insistait. Il me pointa alors une peinture très connue de deux chérubins. Je ne comprenais comment on pouvait accoler de mignons angelots à ce tueur en série de rongeurs, mais je nommai :

-Raphael.

Léonardo sourit et faisant encore preuve de cette excellente mémoire nomma ses frères puis me pointa :

-Hamato Yoshi papa de Léonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Mickey ?

J'ai eu le souffle coupé. Je refusais d'être apparenté à ce points à eux, mais soudain les yeux bleus plein d'espoir de la tortue devant moi me mirent mal à l'aise, doublant mon inconfort quand la plus petite se mit à imiter son ainé.

-Non, pas papa. Sensei.

Je leur avais donné une date de naissance, nourrit et donné un nom. Je leur préparais mine de rien, un foyer. Je ne pouvais être leur père, car je ne pouvais plus le devenir sans trahir la mémoire de mes chers disparu, mais j'accepta d'être leur mentor.

Léonardo répéta doucement : « Sensei ».

Je compris encore que j'avais été à nouveau roulé. Léonardo, sous ses mines candides, avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Créer un lien.


	5. Les Misérables

9 Novembre 1997, si j'en crois les marques sur mon calendrier.

La nuit dernière, j'ai encore volé. Nous étions dimanche soir. Les commerces ferment tôt et jettent beaucoup de marchandises en voie de péremption ce jour-là. Cela me facilite la tâche et je peux trouver des trésors en ne faisant que les poubelles. Mais, malheureusement, cela ne peut entièrement comblé nos besoins. On dit souvent qu'il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. C'est vrai. Moi, l'honorable Hamato Yoshi, j'ai volé pour la première fois, le soir de l'Halloween. Et, si mon état perdure, et tout indique que cela sera le cas, malheureusement, je devrais commettre ces larcins forcés de façon hebdomadaire, pour au moins la nourriture. Les tortues à quatre mange ensemble l'équivalent d'un adulte. Pas étonnant qu'aujourd'hui, elles aient pris presque dix centimètres depuis le Jour. Les frères mangent comme des ogres! Et puis, je dois également aussi nous préparer à l'hiver qui vient et fournir notre foyer en source de chaleur. Sur le journal que j'ai ramassé, la météo prédit un hiver précoce et toute la semaine, il fera sous zéro. Frisquet à la surface, ici devient glacial. Sans compter que, depuis qu'il sait lire assez couramment, Donatello ne cesse de me réclamer de nouveaux livres. Il est insatiable. Parlant de livre, j'y ai justement pensé aujourd'hui…

Lorsque j'étais enfant au Japon, mon maître nous avait fait lire une œuvre que j'avais jugé à l'époque peu adaptée à ma société nippone post seconde-guerre. Le livre s'intitulait les Misérables. Un homme est condamné au bagne pour avoir volé un pain afin de nourrir sa famille. Je me retrouve presque dans la même situation que Valjean. Certes, les tortues et moi pouvions nous contenter de rats morts, mais au train où il y allait je craignais presque que Raphael vienne à en éradiquer l'espèce. De plus, cette source unique d'alimentation allait apporter des carences nutritives et la nourriture n'était pas tout. A même le sol froid des égouts, je dormais mal. J'ai donc décidé de voler deux matelas gonflables, puisqu'un véritable matelas ne pouvait pénétrer jusqu'au repaire. Ensuite, un sac de nourriture en conserve. Mes provisions que j'avais prises de chez-moi, trois semaines plus tôt, étaient épuisés.

Le première soir que j'ai volé, je n'ai pas amené Léonardo avec moi, malgré sa discrétion. Ni ce soir. Je ne projette amener aucun d'entre eux. Je conserve une certaine gêne à ce qu'ils me voient commettre un acte aussi répréhensible. Comment pourrais-je être un modèle à leurs yeux par la suite? De plus, Léonardo m'avait semblé plus amorphe ce matin-là et j'avais imputé cette soudaine langueur au manque de nourriture fraîche. Cela a augmenté ma motivation à tenter à nouveau une remontée. Je suis sorti seul, moins nerveux que la dernière fois car, étant l'Halloween, j'avais moins de chance de déclencher une panique générale si j'étais aperçu. Je suis donc entré par infraction dans un grand magasin avec toute l'habileté que près d'un demi-siècle de pratique de l'art ancestral du ninjustu m'avait donné et réussi aussi à éviter les caméras de surveillance. J'ai pris un sac à dos que j'ai remplis de réserves alimentaires et ensuite deux matelas gonflables roulés sous chaque bras, avec des draps. J'avais trouvé également un sac de bonbons abandonnés et j'ai décidé de le prendre. Les enfants aimaient les bonbons. Je pouvais peut-être utiliser les friandises à mon avantage afin de les faire apprendre, comme élément de motivation extrinsèque.

Alors que je revenais vers le repaire dans les égouts, j'ai entendu une toux sèche. J'ai avancé avec plus de précipitation. Sur le sol, deux tortues étaient entrelacées. Je reconnu Raphael et Léonardo.

A mon grand désappointement, c'était Léonardo qui toussait à en fendre l'âme, alors que son frère l'étreignait, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

Une émotion que je n'avais pas sentie depuis longtemps s'éveilla en moi : le souci d'un être cher.

Je me suis rué auprès de la tortue d'un vert tendre. Sa chair, ordinairement froide, était brûlante. J'ai repoussé Raphael qui, enserrant son frère, ne devait rien faire pour aider sa fièvre.

Paniqué, j'ai réclamé à la tortue bien portante de l'eau pour son frère en tendant une tasse. Raphael ne m'avait encore jamais obéis. Pourtant ce soir-là, il l'a fait.

Il est revenu avec diligence portant précautionneusement la tasse et lorsqu'il me l'a tendue, je failli l'échapper de surprise.

-Hamato Yoshi, guérir Léo et Raphael écouter toujours lui.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, alors que mon préféré buvait goulument sa tasse d'eau.

La tortue agressive, la seule qui m'effrayait, était prête à rendre les armes si je guérissais son frère, ce que j'aurai fait tout de même car, je dois avouer que je m'y suis presque attaché, Léonardo ayant une personnalité accommodante et calme. De plus, Raphael venait de démontrer qu'il n'était pas demeuré comme je l'avais cru. Il savait parler au même niveau que la plus jeune et peut-être même mieux. Entre les tortues, il y avait une hiérarchie selon les rôles que, instinctivement il s'était octroyé entre eux :

Léonardo était l'aîné, j'avais décidé. Il était l'émissaire, le porte-parole, car il était celui qui se présentait le mieux ayant un maintien digne et un visage avenant pour un aberration scientifique. Si les tortues voulaient quelque chose, c'était toujours lui qui venait. Il était aussi le juge. Quand un de ses frères avaient fait une bêtise, il le punissait lui-même ou lorsqu'il y avait un litige entre eux, il tranchait et personne ne contestait ses décisions. De même, il déterminait les rations de nourriture et les tours de jeux. Je ne crois pas que Salomon a un aussi tendre âge faisait mieux. Il vient souvent quêter mon avis ou ma permission. Il me semble soumis. Pour le moment.

Donatello était le professeur qui avait réponse à tout ou du moins s'efforçait. Léonardo, parfois le consultait, seulement par souci d'information. Donatello donne rarement une opinion, il ne fait que déclarer des faits. Par exemple : Oui, ceci est comestible ou non, ceci est dangereux. Je ne sais pas s'il irait à s'objecter à son aîné pour le moment, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il ne semble pas être une personne belligérante ou contestataire. Pour le moment.

Michelangelo était le benjamin aussi vide et sucré qu'une meringue, du moins pour le moment. Il obéit à ses aînés, les sachant plus aptes à diriger.

Raphael était le bras-droit. Il obéissait à son frère non par devoir, mais par volonté propre, la plupart du temps. Jusqu'à alors, il ne m'avait montré aucune considération, seulement de la suspicion. Il était le pourvoyeur, toujours à la chasse et le protecteur. Une nuit, il a tué un serpent énorme qui s'était faufilé je ne sais comment et qui avait fait crier Michelangelo et pâlir Léonardo. Moi-même, je l'avoue, j'ai eu un moment d'angoisse. Le reptile était vraiment effrayant, mais il n'avait pas hésité à frapper. Avec de telles aptitudes, Raphael était un allié de poids. Avec lui et Léonardo qui m'obéissait comme des petits soldats, j'enrôlais les autres, du coup. Je ne sais toujours pas pour quel dessein, mais elles peuvent m'être utile.

J'en était là de ses pensées quand je vis qu'à la lueur d'une bougie était assis Donatello, une pile de livres à ses côtés.

-Sensei, il me faut plus de livres. Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui me renseigne sur la maladie de Léo. Il nous faut des médicaments! S'est exclamé la tortue olive.

Donatello fait des progrès trop rapides, encore plus que Léonardo et en faisant beaucoup moins d'effort. Parfois, je crains presque que son intelligence dépasse un jour la mienne!

Les yeux d'or liquide de Raphael m'observaient. Il comprenait très bien ce que son frère m'avait réclamé.

Je devais remonter, mais auparavant, j'ai gonflé le matelas et fais le lit pour y coucher le malade. J'avais pensé conserver un matelas pour moi et un pour les tortues, mais j'ai bien vu que j'avais mal jugé. A cause de leur carapace, les tortues prennent de l'espace, malgré leur taille de bambins de trois ou quatre ans. Je pourrais les faire dormir en paire, mais pas à quatre sur un seul matelas. Il m'en fallait un troisième.

Je suis donc remonté, après avoir déposé mes paquets, marchant près d'une heure pour retourner chercher des livres, des analgésiques de base que j'ignorais même s'il pouvait faire effet sur un croisement hybride de tortue et un autre matelas. Je suis revenu avec des livres autant sur les maladies animales, reptiliennes et humaines et les médicaments : sirop contre la toux et acétaminophène. Je ne savais si je devais prendre pour enfant ou pour adulte, optant pour les deux du coup, au cas où moi-même, je tomberai malade. Avec reconnaissance, Raphael m'a observé donner les cachets à son frère alité, alors que fébrilement, son autre frère en apprenait davantage sur les maladies de toutes sortes.

Léonardo va mieux maintenant, guéri de sa pneumonie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers jours, trop préoccupé de son état. Michelangelo a trouvé les bonbons et donc désormais à chaque dimanche soir, un arrêt à la confiserie est obligatoire. En fait, maintenant, ils me font presque une liste : Léonardo est le plus facile à satisfaire. Il aime que j'ajoute du citron dans son eau, comme lorsqu'il était malade. Les agrumes étant du soleil liquide, j'essaye donc d'avoir les fruits les plus frais possible. Malheureusement, ils durent peu de jours. Je vole alors aussi du jus et de la compote, parfois, pour compenser ou même des pêches en conserve. Léonardo adore les pêches en conserve! Donatello veut des livres. Toujours plus de livre et plus de sources de lumière. J'ai donc volé quelques lampes de poches et une tonne de piles. Michelangelo demande des bonbons en gélatine. Il en mange tellement que j'ai décidé de leur ramener à chacun des brosses à dents. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'hygiène à enseigner à des tortues mutantes enfants. Ils se baignent, mais sans se laver et ils font leurs besoins quelque part, je ne sais où. Ils partent parfois et reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard. Je suis heureux de ne pas à avoir eu à leur apprendre l'utilisation du petit pot. Mais je me suis dit que le dentifrice était un bon départ. Ce n'est pas comme si un jour, ils auront l'opportunité de voir un dentiste, donc ils doivent faire attention.

Raphael ne me demande rien. Il respecte sa parole et, bien qu'il n'y montre aucun empressement, il m'obéit. Il n'est pas difficile non plus pour la nourriture, comme ses plus jeunes frères. Il mange tout, sans se plaindre. Lorsque nous n'avons aucune autre alternative, il attrape les rats et les prépare lui-même. Je crois que, si je n'étais plus là, il serait probablement celui qui s'en sortirait le mieux. Sans avoir la perspicacité et la diplomatie de Léonardo ou l'intelligence surdéveloppée de Donatello, il est fort, agile, débrouillard et moins stupide que je l'avais cru à la base.

J'entends des geignements. Cela doit être Michelangelo qui cauchemarde. Si je venais à disparaitre, sans nul doute, il serait le premier à mourir. A part être adorable et joyeux, il n'a aucune habileté particulière. Et être adorable et joyeux n'est d'aucune utilité dans un égout. Donatello a le sommeil léger. Être le partenaire de lit du petit ne doit pas être agréable. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix. Léonardo malade, Raphael n'a pas voulu le quitter.

J'en suis venu à développer une théorie. Bien qu'aucun des quatre ne se ressemblent, ces deux-là sont de véritables frères, d'où leur attachement particulier. Je ne sais pas pour les deux autres. Le petit aime tout le monde, un peu plus Léonardo, mais la préférence est peu marquée. Donatello arbore des sentiments plus tempérés. Il aime ses frères, tous, mais préfère apprendre dans le calme. Il m'a expliqué qu'ensuite il sera le professeur de ses frères, quand je serai fatigué. Cette considération me touche.

J'allais déposer mon stylo quand justement Donatello s'est levé. Pour sûr, le petit l'a éveillé. Donatello veut que je trouve des plans des égouts et que j'aille les chercher dès demain, car « le repaire que nous n'avons n'est pas propice aux améliorations qu'il veut lui apporter afin de maximiser nos possibilités de confort ». Ce garçon est fascinant. Il absorbe toute nouvelle information comme une éponge. J'en suis presque parfois à en avoir peur.

 _ **Pour toi, Lilo qui semblait aimé cette série. Cela m'a pris du temps à me décider car la mort de Splinter m'a trop choqué dans la série télé, et je trouvais ça irrespectueux à la limite d'écrire ceci, si tôt. Je sais, je suis trop sensible.**_


End file.
